vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Battles
During a battle, every chieftain of your clan is armed with the most powerful items/weapons you own and can each bring in a certain number of warriors before the battle results are calculated. For example, if you have 2 chieftains in your clan, you should try to own at least 10 Weapons and 20 warriors or you will not be maximizing the use of your chieftains. Each chieftain of your clan can hold 5 Weapons, and lead 10 warriors to battle. At higher levels clan warriors can be killed during battle, the weakest warriors in your clan will be the first to die. ''-Pre 2011 text '' Battles unlock at level 2. Battle Balance To balance the game, your clans' effectiveness is limited by your level as well as by the number of chieftains you have to lead your warriors. Although transparent in the game, a level 1 clan with 10 chieftains will only have a slight advantage over a level 1 clan with 5 chieftains. In later stages of the game, however, larger clans carry a significant advantage over smaller clans. To further unbalance things there is the Critical Hit bonus which is a random value (of between 0% to 5%) added to the attack stat and the defence stat. Due to this bonus one player may gain up to a 5% advantage. This is why you sometimes lose to someone who you have been beating. In this case it might have been wise to get a Berserk Boost before launching your attack. Experience At all levels how close you are in power to your opponent dictate the experience (XP) you gain. The closer the attack and defence (or defence and attack) of the 2 of you, the more XP you will gain per action. In addition while it might not have a direct bearing on how much damage you do to opponents and bosses, Health is also a factor during PvP clashes. Battle Tips, tool The Battle tips tool is accessed from the Battle Menu under Battle, Battle Tips. The tool automatically populates with the total amount of Chieftains, Warriors and Weapons in Clan (Inventory) calculates the total "warriors, weapons or chieftains" and advises the player which one they need to obtain more of. The Battle tips tool is very useful to low level players as it will help them in determining if they need more Chieftains, Warriors or Weapons. If the player has received a lot of weak items from adventures or gifts the numbers under battle tips will include them so they will have to calculate how much extra upkeep warriors & weapons they need so when they go into battle the upkeep warriors are used instead of the weak items. This can be done by determining your Battle Strength . For the high level player the battle tips tool becomes completely useless once they obtain 10k weapons, 20k warriors or 2k chieftains. Pros: *Great for low level players Cons: *Useless if the player has a large inventory *Doesn't calculate based off of the actual items used during a battle. *Doesn't calculate based off of the average attack, defense power of player's your level Battle Strength Battle Strength is accessed under the Profile menu. A players Battle Strength is determined by the Total Attack and Total Defence of the weapons and warriors used during a battle. *Armed Attack: Total attack power gained from Personal Loadout *Armed Defence: Total defence power gained from Personal Loadout *Total Attack: Total attack power gained from Warriors & Weapons *Total Defence: Total defence power gained from Warriors & Weapons If you click on any of the links it will expand out to show you a list of every piece of weapon/warrior in use from strongest to weakest and its total contribution to your strength. Click the link a second time to contract these details. Hovering your mouse over the name of a weapon/warrior will display it's attack and defense. This feature can help you determine if a warrior/weapon is useless to obtain based on the attack/defense of the weakest warrior/weapon used during battle. For Example: A player with Sigil of Odin 44/44 as the last weapon listed under Clan Weapon Attack would not receive any benefit from acquiring a Lobster Gauntlet 35/20, unless Lobster Gauntlet can be blacksmithed to a more powerful weapon. Some players require their rival's Battle Strength to be within a specific range when looking for a leveling partner. Counter Attacks Counter Attacks(CA) is a commonly used deterrent to prevent repeated attacks from your Rivals , you can pay gold to set up CA's against them. To do this you must go to the profile page of the player and choose CA. Placing a CA will cost you two stamina points and a sum of money dependent on the your rival's empire and the amount of interaction between the two of you and other chieftains targeting your rival within a 24 hour period. You are allowed a fairly generous amount of 50 bounty traps and start out with even more counter attacks but as you level up the amount of counter attacks shrinks until by level 2,000 you are down to just 10. CA's can only be set on a player who has attacked you within the last 24 hours. Axe Slaps and Bounties don't count. As with Bounties, the cost of a CA is based off of the target's income, and can climb higher depending on factors such as your level and income relative to that of your target, the number of attacks between you, and the number of CA's recently set against your target. Other chieftains bountying the same player will also raise your rival's bounty & CA's. The CA is triggered when the person tries to attack you. Your defence jumps to 100,000% of it's normal level which, under most circumstances will result in a instant defeat for the attacker. It is possible to set more than one CA at a time on a potential attacker but the cost rises steeply the more CA's that are in place without being triggered. Once the CA's have been triggered the price returns to normal amount. Counter attacks are not triggered by bounty attacks. If you have set a CA against a foe and someone else bounties you, your foe can bounty attack you without triggering any of your counters. Axe Slap Axe Slaps allow you to deal damage without taking any yourself. The damage done is a random number based on the maximum health of the two Vikings involved who has the lowest health. It takes 1 stamina to perform an axe slap. Axe Slapping is good for finishing off a rival Viking on who you have used regular attacks against to put them in the hospital but wish to kill. You will probably not be able to kill them with a single axe slap if they are in your range but you can attack them at hourly intervals (especially if they are offline) or you can arrange with chieftains/guild mates to axe slap them at close to the same time as you to achieve the kill. There is no defence against an Axe Slap (other than being recently dead) but this is an area where high health can be of benefit as once you are in the hospital you are safe from direct attacks. You end up in the hospital once your health falls below 20%. This means that if you have 10K health you would have to receive almost 2K damage in Axe Slaps before you were killed but if you only had 4K health an Axe Slap of 800 would be enough to do the trick. You might think a Axe Slap would be a great way to attack a higher level Viking, but as with any attack in the normal game, any aggressive move against a high level player will leave you open to retaliation so they can: axe slap you back or attack you even if you are normally below their Battle Range! Because of this it is not a good idea to axe slap a rival chieftain just because a chieftain/guild mate asks you to, you should always check a rival's level first. Because an axe slap can kill, some take it very seriously. You may only be going for the Hardest Axe Slap achievement but for them it is a deadly attack. Surprisingly, Hardest, is the only achievement you can get with axe slap as there is no kill achievement (only bounty kills have one). Bounties Put a price on a rivals head to sit back and watch the Bounty-hungry hoards take them down for you! Taking down Bounties is an excellent way to earn gold but watch out! A high bounty usually means a powerful Viking, and they are known to hold grudges. Rival Clans Any aggressive action from another player will make them your Rival. You can view your Rivals by clicking the small skull icon below your Viking's picture and Hoard Valhalla Vikings At level 720 Valhalla Vikings begin to appear on your Battle List. Valhalla Vikings are phantom versions of real players created to tackle the issue of bare battle lists which can happen as you climb higher in level. Each day you have a set number of Valhalla Vikings you may attack. After each attack against one you are shown how many you have left for the day. The number of maximum Valhalla Vikings you may attack increases as your level goes up (one more for every 40 levels, to a maximum of 250 at level 10,000). You can only attack a Valhalla Viking once (although they may reappear on your battle list again). Attacking a Valhalla Viking has no effect on the real player so you may attack the Valhalla player version of an unclanned Viking without problem. Unlike a normal Viking: *They don't carry Gold *They only give about half the XP of the real version *They have no health so you can't hurt them but they can certainly hurt you. *You cannot get Battle Drops from Valhalla battles. Out of Range Vikings Whenever the combined total of Fight List Vikings and Valhalla Vikings comes to less than 15 your fight list will suddenly be populated with Vikings. Vikings are misnamed as, although they are Out-of-Range they will invariably be at a higher level than you. Coupled with this, there is no cut point so you may be invited to attack someone tens of thousands of levels above you. You may even attack them by accident if you have been clicking away on Valhalla Vikings and a group of Out-of-Range Vikings suddenly appear under your cursor. Battle Drops When you battle another player you have the chance of earning a Battle Drop. Battle Drops occur far less frequently than adventure drops do. Battle Arena Battle Arena is a knockout PvP (Person versus Person) competition available to all Viking Clan players over level 250. You can attack, and can be attacked by, any other player who has signed up for the current Battle Arena in progress. Guild Wars Guild Wars is a multi-day battle between Guilds who leader has signed up. You gain War Points (WP) by depleting the health of other Guilds. Each Guild receives bonus attack, defence and health based on the stats of their top 15 and players entered. The more Guilds you destroy, the more WP you get and the bigger your prize (Gold, XP and Favor Points) will be! Guild Wars is not to be confused with War Mode, which is something else entirely. War Mode This runs parallel to the normal game but attacks by War Mode players on other players who's guild is also in War Mode score points towards the War Mode league table. Category:Battle Category:Content